


Complete Disorder

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five managed to take them all back in time, but there is a hitch in the plan. Nobody remebers anything except for him and Vanya. Will they be able to convince the others of the impending doom that awaits them? And will Five ever get out of this insufferable teenage form? (Basically, a continuation of season one)





	Complete Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got some major inspiration after watching TUA for the 2nd time and decided I'd make this :)
> 
> (I have another story, if you wanna check that out as well, it's called Five's Dysfunction)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Umbrella Academy and I so badly wish I did.
> 
> This story starts where the end of season one ends so there will be [SPOILERS]
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review

They all fell to the ground. Except, they didn't, at least, not how they should have fallen. They should have fallen to the ground as adults in their mid-twenties (with the exception of Five) but they didn't. They fell to the ground of the newly restored concert hall in the bodies of teenagers. Even Ben was there.

They all groaned as they sat up, Klaus rubbing the back of his head with his nose scrunched up. Diego threw his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose as if any moment it would start bleeding. Allison sat up and immediately her hands went to her throat although she couldn't tell why. Ben looked him self up and down as if trying to see if he was real or not. Luther sat up with a still incapacitated Vanya in his arms, and Five didn't sit up at all. They all looked around and at each other in confusion.

"What's happening?" Asked Luther, checking Vanya's pulse to make sure she was okay.

"No idea, how'd we end up here?" Klaus replied.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Questioned Ben.

"Five!" Allison exclaimed and ran to his side. He lay on the ground, not moving but his head and nose were bleeding profusely. Diego walked over and checked his pulse. Still there. Good. He picked up Five held him.

"We g-gotta go back to the Academy a-and find out what happened." He decided, and so the banged up group headed back for the Academy.

\- at the Academy -

Pogo opened the Academy doors and was not prepared for what he saw. It was all 7 of the children. Five and Seven were unconcious and Five was bleeding but everyone else seemed relatively unharmed.

"What happened?" Asked Pogo.

"We dunno, we just kinda woke up in that concert hall a few blocks down." Informed Klaus.

"Alright, well bring Five and Seven down to the med bay." Pogo requested.

They walked silently down to the med bay where Diego and Luther set down Five and Vanya.

"May I ask, why are Five and Seven still incapacitated and the rest of you are relatively unharmed?" Pogo questioned.

"Again, we don't know anything." Responded Ben.

"The last thing I remember is, laying in bed and then... poof we were in the concert hall." Said Klaus as the others nodded in agreement.

"I assume we got Kidnapped and drugged, and maybe because Vanya is powerless she faired worse? Maybe they did something with our powers and messed with Five more for a reason?" Luther offered.

"Whatever happened, we're okay right now and we still have our powers." Confirmed Allison.

Just then Vanya started to wake up as the others crowded around her to assess her condition.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We don't know, we have theories but, we don't know." Luther said.

"No, no, no I mean, where's the concert hall? Why are we small? Allison are you still hurt? Before you say anything I just want to say I'm so sorry I never meant any of what I did I don't even know what to say I-,"

"Vanya, stop. What do you mean? Do you know what happened to us?" Asked Allison.

Vanya looked around in confusion, as if just realizing the situation she was in. "Y-you mean you don't remember? The apocalypse? Five's return? Dad's death?"

The others turned to each other in unvoiced confusion and Vanya made a realization,

They had absolutely no idea what of what she was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for this chapter, the second one will be out in a day or two :) Reviews are always welcome and hope you like it so far.


End file.
